


The Shifting of Accusations

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: Based on this prompt:Garthe Knight vehemently growls, "you lied to me."
Relationships: Bonnie Barstow/Garthe Knight
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The Shifting of Accusations

How dare he impugn her honor with asinine accusations!!! What reasons would Dr. Barstow have to deceive him? Oh? That’s right. There happens to be a laundry list of grounds excusing her skillful manipulation of the details. The most important being sparing Michael, Kitt, and Devon from harm.  
Why hadn’t he suspected that she’d be capable of passing off fiction as truth? Had it been his sense of imprudence? Or just a simple oversight? He was smarter than that, she thinks, though she does not voice it aloud. Worse still, had this been a test? If it were a test of loyalty to him, she had failed miserably.

The brunette could reasonably feign offense in hopes of coming off just believable enough to escape his wrath. Yet, she doesn’t. She doesn’t even flinch. Her laughing steely-eyed gaze beholds the incensed spitting image of her partner. Were it not for the facial hair, the resemblance would have been uncanny.

She bears witness to the indignation snaking venomously through every coil and fleck of his frost-bitten orbs of grey. Dropping her gaze lower, she denotes his calloused hands furling and unfurling about this walking cane. He’s probably contemplating my fate. She uneasily considers.

Bonnie knows what will happen as a result of the choices she has made. Remorse clogs the confines of her tight throat as he draws ever nearer to her. She allows herself to cower slightly in the corner of her cell like a trapped animal. She despised violence and abhorred being on the receiving end of it.

Could another white-lie buy her invaluable time while potentially saving her life? It was worth a shot. Hell, it was the only shot she had left if she liked to continue breathing! Shakily she offers, “it... it must have been a simple miscalculation.” Her hands rise in a placating fashion as she deploys some fancy maneuvering. When in a tight spot like this, casting aspersions and doubt upon the other party might work. “Exactly how old were those maps that you gave me to work with anyway?”


End file.
